Sin razón
by Sarubella Uchiha
Summary: Marie piensa en lo que le preguntó Maaka, ¿tiene realmente una razón para estar con Stein? Oneshot. Mal summary .-.


0w0 bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Había escrito esto hacía tiempo pero no me decidía a publicarlo , está escrito en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Marie ya que es mi personaje favorito n.n 0w0

Espero que les guste ^^

**Sin razón.**

Era sólo una pregunta, pero no sabía la respuesta, Maaka me lo había preguntado de forma inocente, no era la típica pregunta de alumna a profesora, era sólo curiosidad.

"¿Por qué está con Stein-hakase?"

"Porque somos compañeros, Maaka-chan. Confiamos el uno en el otro" Esa fue lo que le dije en ese momento pero realmente no era una respuesta verdadera, me sonaba a excusa barata y la había dicho yo misma, aún si Maaka no volvió a preguntarme y se conformó con lo que le dije yo aún me preguntaba porque le dije algo cómo eso.

Así que, ¿por qué estoy realmente viviendo con Stein? A estas alturas yo debería haberme casado ya, por eso escogí Oceanía porque era muy tranquilo y apenas tenía trabajo, aunque tampoco estaba arrepentida de ser maestra de Shibusen, sigo queriendo casarme, ¿Que hubiera pasado conmigo y Joe si hubiéramos cenado esa noche?

Suspiré.

No nos hubierámos casado, eso lo sé.

Recogí los papeles del colegio, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde para regresar al laboratorio con Stein y me preocupaba que en mi ausencia podría ponerse otra vez con los brotes de locura, tal vez esa fuera mi razón para permanecer al lado de Stein: usar mis vibraciones para mantenerlo cuerdo. ¿Era razón suficiente? Era una excusa tan barata cómo la que le dí a Maaka.

Escuché la risa maníatica de Stein al entrar, las luces estaban apagadas y sólo alcanzaba a ver la luz de la pantalla del ordenador, tragué saliva y busqué en la oscuridad el interruptor.

-Stein, ¿qué haces a oscuras?-pregunté intentando ver.

Finalmente las luces se encendieron iluminando todo el lugar, pero no fue agradable verlo. Los papeles se me cayeron al suelo y corrí hacia Stein que estaba de pie al lado del sofá con un bisturí ensangrentado en la mano, su camisa estaba completamente manchada de sangre por el hombro, le arrebaté el bisturí tirándolo al otro lado de la habitación y toqué con la palma de mi mano su pecho mientras mi mirada se deslizaba hacia dónde estaba la sangre.

-Marie...

-¡Manten la compostura, Franken!-grité quitándole la camisa.

Por fortuna la herida era sólo superficial, apenas debía estar empezando cuándo llegué, tomé el botiquin de primeros auxilios dejando a Stein sentando sobre el sofá, ahora ya parecía el de siempre sólo que más agotado. ¿Tan mal se había puesto hasta el punto de intentar diseccionarse asi mismo?

-Creí que ya habías experimentado contigo mismo suficiente-intenté bromear mientras empezaba las curas.

Me pareció que lo que menos necesitaba Stein ahora mismo es que le gritara o le estampara contra la pared.

-Mis disculpas, Marie-murmuró es suficiente.

Terminé de poner la venda y guardé lo demás en el botiquín tirando el algodón que usé para desinfectar.

-Está bien, la herida no era profunda-le sonreí amablemente y me dispuse a dejar el botiquín en su sitio.

-Matte, Marie...

Antes de que me moviera sentí los brazos de Stein abrazarme por la cintura y su cabeza apoyada en mi espalda, intenté relajar mi respiración que se había acelerado súbitamente, podía sentir el sonrojo arder en mi cara, moví la cabeza furiosamente intentando desvanecerlo ya no era ninguna adolescente para ponerme así aunque fuera por Stein.

No. Realmente no hubiera podido casarme con Joe, no lo hubiera hecho por Stein.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

Me sonrojé más.

-Ne, Stein ve a ponerte otra camisa, no quiero que te resfries-busqué con la mirada la bata encontrándola encima de la mesita.

-Franken.

_Vamos, Marie_;me dije. _Compórtate, por favor. Lo de Stein ya es agua pasada._

-Bien, Franken-me giré y miré el tornillo incrustrado en su cabeza y no resistí la tentación de empezar a darle vueltas.

Stein sonrió.

-Marie.....arigato.

Quizás no había una razón concreta para estar con él.

Puede que nunca llegue a responder sin usar una excusa.

Tal vez nunca llegue a casarme, sin embargo, mientras Stein lo permita permaneceré a su lado.

Y eso me basta.

FIN

Sorry, ya se vé que quedó corto x3 quizás ponga alguno más de estos dos, ¿ustedes que opinan?

Dejen reviews constructivos, pleaseeee ^^


End file.
